dungeondefendersfandomcom-20200223-history
Summoner Techniques
The Summoner Has Arrived 2012-05-24_00001.jpg|I have an army.. LOL.jpg|I have a hulk! After a long wait, the Summoner class is finally here. But what is the best way of using him? The answer is: there isn't a "best" way at all. In this guide I am going to explain what I think is a good way of using him, but is by no means the best. You can either use him as a commander, enforcing a battle on several fronts, perfect for maps such as Foundries and Forges, where there are plenty of different paths for the mobs to go through, or could even be used in a way to increase defences for the maps with limited pathways, such as Magus Quarters. Firstly I should start by saying that, I think despite its 'medium' difficulty level on the game, I believe that the Summoner would be extremely difficult to solo with. I would highly recommend using a builder to secure an area first, but it can be done with a summoner. Technique 1 - "Commander" Method The first technique is going to be what I call the "commander" technique. This is very MU using, however it is an extremely efficient way of defeating horde after horde of mobs. What you need for this to work is: mana, and Phase Shift Overlord View.... That's IT! What you need to do is to find an area of the map that is out of the path, or is very well protected. It could be an area which is usually part of a path for a wave, but is well protected with two harpoon turrets, for example. In this area, with every bit of available mana that you have, you will build lots of minions. It could be many Archer Minions or less numbers of the more powerful Mage Minions, or a mix of them all, it doesn't matter. After you have lots of minions under your control, open up Overlord Mode. Split your army of minions into 2 (or however many you want) groups of reasonably equal strength, and use the command "Move Offensively" towards the area that you want them to go. This means that your army will move along a path towards your point, but if an enemy comes close to a minion in your army, they will move to attack, before carrying on with the path. Like I said, this is a very MU consuming method but is also very strong. Technique 2 - "Wall" Method This method is best used as an addition to a regular build. This is due to the fact that towers and walls, use up a different pool of units than the minions do. In Glitterhelm Caverns, for example, you are able to use 165 DU but with this method it could seem a lot more. The idea around this method is that the minions act themselves like towers, unless directed to do something; they stay still and attack if something moves towards them. So after you gather some mana, summon some of the more powerful minions, the tanks of the minions, such as the Orc Minion , Warrior Minion , or the Ogre Minion. When these are sumoned, as well as the other options of minions, their behavior is set to "Hold defensively". This is ideal for the wall technique. This means that once you have spawned your army in the path of a mob, the mob won't attack the mob unless they, themselves are being threatened, i.e. mobs getting within attack distance of them. These minions that you have, will have a lot of health in addition to a damage dealing attack. However, how durable or powerful they are, is entirely based on your "tower" stats though. This method is extremely useful in the later maps as using this method of using minions as towers, will allow you to figuratively double the DU of the map, in exchange for only a certain type of "tower". So in Glitterhelm Caverns, you can use 165 DU, but with added walls of Ogres, Warriors, and Orcs, it would seem like 330 DU, because of the 165 MU added to it.